You're the only guy i ever loved
by HazelEyesAndYOLO
Summary: This fanfiction is about the death of Allison Argent and how everyone around her feels. It talks about how she died and how Scott and Allison feel for each other and we also get to see if Allison comes back from the dead or if she stays dead.
1. Chapter 1

You're the only guy i have ever loved.

By:sara nelson Pairing/s Scott M. Allison A.

Sum: this story is about the death of Allison Argent and how much it affects the people around her. This is my first fanfiction so in your comments dons Pov;

Before my eyes i saw One of the oni stab into allisonEverything is perfect. i** Those were the last words that Allison had said before the life drained out of her,Allison had died in my arms.I never got the chance to tell her that I would always love her too. **

**Allisont work because i didn**It isn** Scott said worridly, i could hear the sadness in his voice.s becasuse it doesn He looked at me and the look on his face made my heart break. I could see the light trying to take over me, but i fought it as hard as i could. I tried so hard to fight the light, but i felt all my strength wash away as the light came closer. I knew that i was going to die but if i was going to die i wanted to be in the arms of the one and only person that i ever truly loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry that the last chapter was so short. This is my first fanfiction ever and i'm having trouble with my computer. Anyway I don't own teen wolf or the cast.

Scott's Pov;

I have been crying for awhile now, i still can't believe that Allison is dead. It just doesn't make sense, i mean why did it have to be her of all people. Don't get me wrong i didn't want anyone to die but i would rather it had been someone else that had died. I blame myself for not getting to her fast enough, i blame Kira's mom for bringing the oni here in the first place,i can't believe i'm saying this but i blame stiles for this because he did all of this. He made chaos, striff, and pain, i know it's not his fault because he got possed by the nogitsune, but i can't help but think that it was his fault. Maybe it wasn't any of our faults, maybe it was all on Allison, maybe… as my thoughts trailed off i heard a quiet knock on my bedroom door. "Scott?" i heard my mom say through the door "yes mom" "oh thank god you're still alive, i thought you .might have killed yourself after…" I heard her swallow and then i heard soft crying. I got off my bed and opened the door "Oh mom," I gently pulled her into my embrace and i told her "mom i would never hurt myself you want to know why?" "why" she asked " because i will never leave you, ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Allison's POV'

The last thing i remembered was being in Scott's arms after the oni stabbed me, and now i'm in the hospital with a bunch of machines attached to me. I don't know i got here because i thought that i was dead, maybe i am dead, or maybe this is a memory of the last time i was in here with machines attached to me. That's right i've been in this situation before, let's just say i ALMOST DIED!

Flashback

Today is my birthday and i'm so excited the only thing possibly ruin this is if my very abusive boyfriend decided to show up. My boyfriend's name is Alex, Alex burns me, he cuts me, and he beats me. No matter how many times i try to fight back it never works because he is just too strong for me. 'I wish i had never met him.' As soon as this thought popped into my head i saw Alex coming at me with a rope. I tried to scream but Alex's hand came down over my mouth to muffle my screams, i knew what he was going to do to me. Alex was going to kidnap me and there was nothing i could do about it.

I was blindfolded the whole ride to wherever we were going, when we finally stopped Alex came to the trunk and let me out. He took the blindfold off and before my eyes i saw his huge house, it was 3 stories tall. " Walk inside" he said. I walked slowly inside and i dreaded being here, the inside of his house was so beautiful, but i knew that the only part i would get to see was the bedroom. He grabbed me by my arm really hard and he pulled me up the stairs, his room is at the very top of the house. He tied me down to his bed and didn't let me out for 4 months, i didn't get to eat anything, and i didn't get to drink anything but his sperm.

One night he set the house on fire from the bottom of it and he left. When the flames finally reached the bedroom i thought that my life was over, but then some random boy jumped from the bottom of the house to the very top where i was, he jumped through the window, he went through the flames without getting burned once. He only looked to be about my age which is 14, he might have been a little younger though. He grabbed me, through me out the window, then he jumped out the window, grabbed me, pulled me to his chest, and flipped us over so that he would take the fall. We were still far off of the ground when someone shot him in the heart once with wolfsbane and twice with silver bullets. He dropped me and i hit my back really hard on the ground, the last thing i remembered was seeing my aunt Kate running towards me sobbing.

End of flashback'

I was in a coma for 3 months, 5 weeks, and 3 days. Kate took me to the hospital in Washington state, but they transfered me to Beacon Hill Hospital in Beacon Hills, California. While i was in the hospital Kate didn't leave me for one moment, Melissa McCall, Scott;s mom brought Kate food and clothes to change into, she even let her use the showers at the hospital. As soon as I woke up from my coma the doctors took me into immediate surgery, i had to be awake during the whole time because i had stand up for the surgery. I had to stand up during the surgery because they had to cut me open in the front and in the back. When i had fallen i had crushed my spine so the doctors said that they had to get the tiny particles of my spine out of me because if the particles got into any of my organs i would have died instantly. I didn't remember anything from any part of my life when i woke up from my coma i didn't even remember my own name. I still haven't remembered everything and i still haven't fully healed.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's POV;

My mom has been acting weird ever since the whole Allison dying thing happened, which hasn't been that long she died only a week ago. I don't know what's going on with her, but she is almost always at the hospital. Sometimes i worry that she might be sick and thats the only reason that she is always there, but other times i think that she is keeping one of her patients a secret from me. I think this because one day i asked her where sje was going and she told me that she had to take care of one of her new patient, but when i asked who it was she snapped at me and got all defensive saying 'why do you want to know so much' and 'its none of your business. Sometimes i sneak over to the hospital trying to figure out who it is but it's no use because aparentally all of the other nurses know thats it's a secret. One night i sent Stiles to find out who it was and when i saw him at school the next day he was acting weird and he was avoiding me. When i tried to talk to him that day he saw someone in the hall and pretended that he didn't see me. 'Man i really want to know what the hell is going on, why won't they just tell me?' I got cut out of my thoughts when i heard someone scream, ',wait a minute i know that scream, that's, "Allison" i say shocked, confused, and kind of hopeful that she was still,alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison's POV;

I absolutely hate being in the hospital, doctors keep bringing me medicine that i have to take, they keep sticking Iv's into my arms trying to pump blood back into my system, the worst part is that not one of these doctors actually cares about my injuries or me. I didn't think that my injuries were that bad, but then i heard one doctor say that i was going to have surgery. Apparently when the oni stabbed me i fractured two of my ribs and they stabbed me in one of my vital organs. I completely dread the day of my surgery, "Ms, Argent, it's time for your surgery" a young doctor said when she walked in the room, 'Oh boy here it goes.' i thought to myself.

"Well Ms. Argent, we will have nurse Mccall wheel you back to your room." One of the doctors said. 'wait, did she just say nurse Mccall?' I looked towards the door and sure enough there was Mellissa Mccall. She grabbed onto the wheelchair handles and started pushing me back to my room. When we reached my room she said "Well Allison here we are. I'll go get someone who can lift you into bed,i'll be right back."

Mellissa's POV

I am on a search to find someone who lift allison, but so far i haven't anyone. Suddenly i bumped into someone, i look up and before me was Scott. "Oh hey scott, what are you doing here?" He lifted up a bag of food " I brought you lunch" he said. "ok, well since you're here why don't you help me with something?" I asked "sure thing mom" "well i have a patient that needs to be lifted onto her bed and i'm not strong enough to. "ok mom, who's is the patient?" he asked me, when he opened the door to her room i said " Allison"


End file.
